


Monkey Business

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [116]
Category: Tarzan (1999)
Genre: Diplomatic Relations, Distribution of Workload, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: "You're the one who speaks baboon."





	Monkey Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leobrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/gifts).



"Could you go talk to the baboons?" Tarzan asked, right in the middle of Jane attempting to pull up her hair.

She stopped and stared, long enough to point out, "You're the one who speaks baboon."

He shot her his best puppy dog face. "You're the one they like."

"What?" And why would her hair just not cooperate? "They chased me over half the jungle!" 

"Yes," he agreed, all puzzled, drawn out tone. "They wanted your picture."

"Of course, they did." Jane narrowed her eyes. "I suppose I could open shop, have monkeys sit for portraits." She sighed. " _Fine_ , Tarzan.


End file.
